Tortura Psicológica: Futuro
by luliiana
Summary: - Joven amo ¿Qué soñó usted? Parecía que tuvo una pesadilla – Preguntas al tiempo que compruebas que todo estuviese perfecto. - Quien sabe Sebastián – Te contesto, bien sabes que nunca te lo diré, pero aun así lo intentas. – Sólo como los humanos son capaces de venir e irse en un mundo de esperanzas e ilusiones falsas en tan solo unos microsegundos. – POV CIEL.


Hola a todos! Sí lo sé hace demasiados años que no publico pero ahora iré (de tanto en tanto xD) subiendo historias o caps. Ahora estoy con otra de Seb y Ciel jeje.

Esto lo dedico a toda la gente que lee fanfics o escribe fanfics. Disfruten :3

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji no es mio, aunque me encantaría sino ya habría yaoi entre Seb y Ciel xD Le pertenece este anime y manga a su creadora, Yana Toboso.

 **Advertencias y Aclaraciones** : Todo el rato sera **POV CIEL,** lo pongo en rated M por las palabras que dirá Ciel en un momento.

Bueno eso es todo jeje lean a gusto vale? :3

* * *

 **Tortura Psicológica: Futuro**

Futuro

Un tiempo que yo no podré disfrutar por mis actos cometidos. Es corto y largo el tiempo que me queda en este mundo humano lleno de banalidades para perderse en ellas.

Nunca sabré nada del mundo posterior a este. ¿La oscuridad gobernará sobre la humanidad o la bondad atormentará a aquellos que albergaban oscuros deseos sobre otros?

Pensar solo me provoca dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué me cuestionaba estas cosas aun cuando sé que falleceré en cuanto mi cazador salga?

Realmente, en estos momentos podía sentir que era un ser humano. Tenía miedo a la muerte, tenía miedo de olvidar mi asquerosa e hilarante vida, tenía miedo de abandonar a los únicos resquicios de humanidad que se hallaban en mis sirvientes y mi prometida; sí, tenía miedo. Pero no ese miedo a perder eso, no, ni yo mismo me podía engañar. Tenía miedo porque sabía que lo perdería a él, aquel que me devolvió a la vida y me sacaría de esta. Sí, ese demonio-mayordomo que vagaba por la mansión de un lado para otro haciendo recados y tareas que poco más haría en unos restantes días.

No soy estúpido, la vida me enseñó cuando acababa los momentos de alguien y sabía que mis latidos pararían en cualquier momento.

Podía sentir su risa diabólica detrás de mí y sus alas negras extendidas para no dejarme ver más allá de unos días negros.

Podía huir todavía, podía iniciar una nueva vida, intentar olvidar la muerte de mis seres queridos e intentar borrar el contrato con ayuda del enterrador shinigami.

Pero mi orgullo era más fuerte que todo eso.

Un contrato era un contrato, no podía darme el lujo de romperlo sin algún contexto válido. Y bien sé que el que poseo no le valdría a Sebastián.

Amor, un sentimiento realmente poderoso y extremadamente peligroso en el cuál los humanos caíamos como presas ante un devorador.

Me enamoré de un demonio, no sé cuándo ni porqué, solo sé que cada vez que tus ojos me miran puedo sentir cosas revolotear en mi interior buscando más de ti.

Nos besamos incontables de veces e incluso mantuvimos relaciones íntimas en diversas ocasiones con excusas tuyas como "sin fluidos de mi contratista humano, mi fuerza será insuficiente para protegerle"

No sé si aquello era verdad o mentira. No quiero recordar más todo esto.

¡ROMPEME DEMONIO!

Maldita sea, vuelve a hacerme gemir como tu puta que soy, vuelve a embestirme hasta llegar al mismísimo cielo con el orgasmo que obtengo gracias a ti, vuélveme a tocar, vuelve a llenarme con tu esencia. ¡Vuelve a hacerme tuyo otra vez!

¿¡Por qué todavía me mantienes vivo!? ¿¡Por qué no devoras ya mi pútrida alma!? ¿¡Por qué!?

La venganza ya estaba hecha, aquellos que mancharon el apellido Phantomhive ya habían caído del tablero.

Entonces mi corazón seguía latiendo. ¿¡Acaso querías que tu presa te suplicase!? ¿¡Querías que me postrara ante tus pies para acabar la agonía!?

Pues no, oh vamos, soy Ciel Phantomhive, un conde nunca se arrastraría.

Soy el perro de la reina, un ser cruel y astuto que destrozaba el futuro de aquellos que estaban en su camino. ¿Crees de verdad, demonio, que dejare intimidarme por cosas así? 6 años a mi servicio y parece que aún no me conocieses.

Poco a poco siento recuerdos de mi pasado, parece que llevo tiempo recordando y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Supongo que el vacío está cerca.

\- _Joven amo_ \- Dices con paronimia, tus alas extendidas alrededor de mi cuerpo desnudo lleno de sangre.

\- _Joven amo_ \- Repites, tus manos tocando mi piel y tu lengua lamiendo mi lóbulo derecho con gran maestría.

\- _Sebastián, hazlo, es una orden_ – Y lo noté, tu garra entrando en mi pecho y arrancando mi corazón mientras me besabas devorando mis últimos suspiros de vida y entrando en la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- _¡AAAHHHHHH!_ – Grito como si la vida me fuera en ello, mientras abro los ojos y me incorporo. Espera,…. ¿Dónde estoy?

\- _Joven amo_ – Esa voz tan conocida.

- _Sebastián_ – Exclamo extrañado mientras aún recupero el aire.

\- _Joven amo, sino toma su té de la mañana se enfriara, tiene diversas tareas que realizar en el día de hoy_ – Sí, volvías a repetir lo mismo. – _Joven amo, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Si gusta pued_ -

\- _Silencio, prepara el baño_ – Interrumpo tus palabras y te alejas para realizar el cometido mandado.

Cada día era igual, esperaba la muerte que se hallaba ahora preparando el baño. Era, soy y seré lo que me quede de vida un completo egoísta porque te quiero a mi lado lo que me quede, mientras buscamos quien sabe qué.

\- _Joven amo ¿Qué soñó usted? Parecía que tuvo una pesadilla_ – Preguntas al tiempo que compruebas que todo estuviese perfecto.

\- _Quien sabe Sebastián_ – Te contesto, bien sabes que nunca te lo diré, pero aun así lo intentas. – _Sólo como los humanos son capaces de venir e irse en un mundo de esperanzas e ilusiones falsas en tan solo unos microsegundos_. –

Porque nuestra vida de amo-sirviente y amantes tenía fecha límite y esta con cada latido de mi corazón se acerca anunciando el fin y mi eterna oscuridad a tu lado, demonio. Porque ambos lo odiábamos y lo deseábamos. Porque ambos queríamos ser devorados el uno por el otro y sumirnos en aquella oscuridad eterna de la cual tú y yo seremos uno.

* * *

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribir este fic jeje.

Espero sus reviews me ayudan a la hora de escribir y saber como mejorar.

Se os quiere 3


End file.
